Venus As A Boy
by Miastic
Summary: AU. One-shot! Shiro leaves Ichigo for 3 years after messing around, what will happen when he returns? IchiHichi, Angst, Yaoi, Foreplay, OOC


**Warnings**: Boy on boy, foreplay, angst, OOC, AU

**A/N:** So hope you like a bit of IchiHichi angst. Tried out writing differently. Let me know what you think please!

Staring through darkness; staring through nothing like my window-pane of life. Fragile glass - Do Not Touch.

Glancing up at the orange glow of the street lamp above me, I stood waiting, anticipating your arrival. Will you show? After all these years of separation, of not even one word to each other, what will you do? So many unanswered questions were swimming through my muddled brain.

My gaze fell immediately as I felt a finger sharply jab my side, causing a sharp breath to leave my mouth. Then our eyes met and it was like I had returned to my blissful past. Our past. You were back in town, no doubt frolicking with the ladies, but I was too overjoyed at seeing you to even give a shit. I had often wandered if you even thought about what had happened between us. Do you even care, now?

Once, many moons ago, you had told me that you wanted to forget everything, turn over a new leaf in life and start over again as a normal kid. Normal as in straight, heterosexual. Do I count as abnormal to you then? Because you know I will always be gay no matter what. Is that why you broke up with me? Did you flee because I was turning into a gay freak? But that doesn't matter now, does it? You're here beside me, trusting me enough to restrain myself. To keep myself distanced to a point. I couldn't help but hope for you to throw away your theories of being straight. I can see right through your gruff exterior, Shirosaki. You forgot that I could see into your soul, hadn't you? Inside you are pained, torn apart. You will always be homosexual deep down. Even bisexual, but never completely straight. Don't think that I haven't noticed how much you have changed, because I have. Even your walk had turned jerky from its usual smooth saunter. Your quirkiness lost, the shine gone from your golden eyes, the way you move - miscalculated and clumsy. Don't get me wrong, you were clumsy before but now you were just completely out of it.

I glanced at your perfectly carved features as we started down the dark, empty street towards your flat. You wanted to show me something that you had been working on for an awful long time, as you had put it. I was intrigued, so I had agreed to follow you. Who was I to throw away an opportunity to spend time with you, anyway?

Through your front door, living-area, and into your bedroom we walked. I perched nervously on your strange bed, feeling foreign within your environment. You had just purchased this neat little flat. Must be doing pretty well for yourself, then? Slowly you walked up till you were directly in front of me, with a hand behind your back, smirking. I gave you a questioning look, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as you revealed a small tub of Vaseline clutched within your strong hands. Hands which had once held me so tightly as if they could never let me go.

You chuckled quietly to yourself when I asked of why you were showing me this tub and pushed me back onto your comfortable bed, quickly straddling my hips. Shock overcame my body as you placed the tub near my head, leaning down, hovering your face just mere inches above mine. I waited, giving you time to decide on what you were doing, what you were about to do. It was killing me as a whole minute passed with us just staring deeply into each others eyes. The intensity alone transfixing me beneath you. I wanted you, heck, I craved you and your touch. No matter how hard I tried to move on, to forget you, my thoughts and being always gravitated in your direction. I loathed myself for it. Finally, your eyes slipped closed as you lowered your face further down towards mine. Wild-fire erupted within me as our lips touched after so long, too long. At first it was slow, sensual kissing, full of passion, quickly changing into lust, needs, cravings. I could tell we both needed it. Never had we gone to bed together before in the days we were together. Maybe that's another reason for you leaving me?

You gently sucked out my bottom lip, grazing your teeth over it. A deep moan erupted from my throat, and I felt you smirk. I was already hard as a rock, as were you. Shifting slightly on purpose, causing our cocks to rub together, you traced your tongue enticingly slowly up my chin and along my bottom lip. I felt waves of pleasure wash through me and we had hardly even began yet. It was me that had mostly played the role of dominator in our little kissing sessions years back, but now I couldn't care less, the feelings you created throughout my body was overwhelming. Our breathing became sharp and fast as we carried ourselves into a lust overdrive. Your soft hands had found their way to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head. I shivered slightly as the cold air hit my warm skin, quickly covered with your hands roaming every inch of my flesh you could reach. My cock was becoming painfully restricted in my jeans, greatful when you unclasped my belt, quickly discarding of my trousers, leaving me in just my boxers. I never had time to feel self-conscious about my body as I was too caught up in your vigorous kissing. To be honest, I was just caught up in every aspect of you, down to the little grey hair on your fringe. Getting old at eighteen, aren't we?

I could feel you beginning to falter, realizing that this was new territory, a completely new experience for you, and I took advantage of this moment of vulnerability, flipping you over so I was in control. My hands slowly wandered down your clothed chest, to the rim of your t-shirt, pulling it over your head as you had done to me just a second ago. Then there you were underneath me in all your glory, all mine. For now, at least. I hated the fact I knew it wouldn't last. Our lips found their way back to each other as my hands crept to your trousers, unbuttoning them and hastily pulling them off you. You aided me and kicked them off for me, calling fair shots as both of us were left with equal amount of clothing on. Which wasn't much anyway. My tongue explored your mouth, fighting an intense battle with your own as my hand found their way inside your tenting boxers. You threw your head back, pulling away from our fiery kiss as you moaned huskily. If this is what happens every time we have a reunion, I wouldn't mind spending another - how long has it been? About three years? The last time we were together being the age of fifteen. It's sad, really, that we haven't been able to get over each other, isn't it? I'm spoiling my mood now. But I guess it was a love that just ran far too deep to forget and move on. In such a deep loving relationship at fifteen, you say, would be pretty impossible? Nothing's impossible. And don't start with all the 'Pigs can't fly and neither can you' shit. You know what I mean. Be optimistic for just once in your life at least, for God's sake.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You've just spaced out on me," you asked disappointedly, snapping me back to where I was. I smiled apologetically down at you and ran my finger over the tip of your cock, which was pretty God-damn big and you instantly forgot about your hanging question as you threw your head back again in ecstasy, me pleasuring and teasing you. I stopped again abruptly, receiving a get-the-fuck-back-in-there look from you as I pulled my hand out of your boxers, slipping them down your thighs. I noticed a slight pinkish rouge appear on your pale cheeks, defining your perfect features even more and I dived back onto you, our lips and tongues clashing furiously. Your freed cock rubbed against mine covered with just the skimpy fabric that was my boxers and we both groaned into each other's mouths. I broke away from the kiss, sucking on your neck, nibbling and biting gently in places, all the while moving closer to your dick. Once I had reached it, I ran my hot tongue all the way up the underside, hearing a satisfying loud moan signalling for me to continue. I swirled my tongue around the head, moving faster as I tightened the circles, reaching the little dip in the center. You practically screamed my name as you thrust your hips forward, obviously not being able to take all my teasing. I gripped your hips, pushing you firmly back into the bed so I could have my way with your length. Your hand wound its way into my hair, encouraging me to deep throat you, but I was determined to do it my way. I wanted to show you what you had been missing for all these years. I wanted to show you what you could've had. So I've been around a bit? Can't be such a bad thing if I can make you scream like that. I took your length into my mouth as your orgasm neared, sucking you hard. Your hips bucked as you came forcefully into my mouth, the sound of my name echoing through your otherwise quiet, empty flat. I captured your lips with mine, letting your juices mix between us. We both savoured the moment as we pulled away slightly, our lips kiss-swollen lips hovering over each other, catching our breath.

But will you full fill my dreams? Will you come back to me forever, or will you just leave me ruminating over that moment forever? Lusting after you eternally - my Venus.


End file.
